


Dating Start!

by NightOfAssassins



Series: Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfAssassins/pseuds/NightOfAssassins
Summary: Originally a Valentine's Day gift to an ex, now fully a free oneshot of cute! I will not let that jerk ruin this fandom for me!Fell is feeling things for a certain wholesome blueberry and with the two experiencing the surface, he wants to try a human holiday!From two unlikely sources, can this edgy lad get lucky and score a sweet date with his adorable crush?(Hints of Spicyhoney on top of the CherryBerry/Salt)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795252
Kudos: 1





	Dating Start!

“Fell, you’re cutting the tomatoes too small again!,” the armor clad skeleton puffed softly, a soft and oversized blue apron that read “Coolest Dude” around his middle.  
The said edgy skeleton paused, red sweat collection on his skull as he stared silently at the nearly pasted tomatoes beneath his knife. “...Um...My bad..,” he said sunk into his black fleece hood out of habit.  
A part of him expecting a slap upside the head for the mistake like it was at home.  
Though all that came was a soft hum and the feeling of someone looking over his shoulder.

“....You know, I think it might make the tacos better!,” the smaller skeleton smiled, his blue eye lights making small stars. “It’ll be way easier to put them in them!”  
The taller and more scarred skeleton gave a soft grunt in response, his cheekbones turning red from the closeness of the other and the pity taken on his tomatoes.  
“Swap maybe I shouldn’t slice up the vegetables…,” he murmured, the usually permanent skeletal grin on his face pulled into a grimace. Making his gold tooth stand out a bit more.

“Fell!,” red eye lights flicked to the other skeleton, Swap, for a moment. A feeling of uncomfortable but not unwelcome warmth settling in his chest at the small pout. “You’re a master at it! Almost as wonderful as I am!,” the skeleton “mweh hehed” softly, his blue scarf fluttering on a nonexistent breeze. “You just seem to be lacking focus friend!,” his happy smile seemed a bit concerned. “Is everything ok Fell? You’re never that quiet when I’m talking about the meats.”

Fell held back a soft groan from the cute display of Swap digging his boot into the ground as he gently poked his two index fingers together, the light blue eyelights flicking down bashfully. “I’m...fine Swap….Just thinking about something,” the edgy skeleton sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a strained smile. “It’s a lot on my mind since I’m brainless,” he grinned softly at the huff that came from the other.  
“No! No puns!,” Fell laughed at the small arm throw of the other and at the fact his face turned a bit blue as he hid a small smile.  
“Yeah...You’re right. That one was a bit of a dead ringer.”  
“Fell!”

The red and black clad skeleton snickered softly at the pout,” Ok, ok. No more of my humerous puns,” he grinned, yelping in surprise when his slightly sweaty red sweater was tugged down by the front. Making the two skeletons eye level.  
“What’s wrong?,” the blue clad skeleton asked softer this time.

Fell’s face flushed a bright crimson at how close they were. Shifting awkwardly from the soft breath against his face and the bad angle his back was being set at. “...It’s nothing Swap...Promise.”  
Fell winced at the soft sigh that came from the smaller skeleton. “But...I can tell something’s bugging you! And we’re best friends...and best friends tell each other stuff….right?” The light blues looks up into the crimson irises. Freitning a look of pure innocence that made the more dangerous skeleton almost cave into his will.  
“.....,” he sighed,” It’s dumb…,” he murmured softly, jumping from the offended gasp from his small friend. “Nonsense! Nothing is dumb if it bothers you!,” the hold on his sweater was released. “And as your bestest friend, I, the Magnificent San- er...Swap!,” he corrected quickly,” Shall do his very best to comfort and reassure you!”  
Fell inwardly sighed at the triumphant “mweh hehs” that soon followed, but smiled nonetheless.  
Swap always did find some odd way to make him feel a bit better about things.

“So come friend! Let us sit and gossip at the table!,” he declared, a blue gloved hand grabbing the sweaty and clawed one before tugging him to the large table. “Your stuff will burn…” Fell pointed out. “Nonsense! That is just the cooking timer!,” Swap beamed,” Really?” “Of course! That’s what Alphys said!”  
Accepting his fate, Fell sat down at the table. His black house slippers scraping against the ground a bit as he settled in his chair.

He barely contained a snort when the smaller struggled to remove his apron for a moment before he successfully popped it off.  
“Now then, spill your beans!,” Swap smiled, leaning on his elbows with his skull in his hands.  
Fell rolled his eyes slightly as his cheekbones flushed crimson again,” Ugh, fine….Damn you and using that face.”  
He smiled at the soft “mweh heh”.

Shifting, he felt the coil of anxiety build up from the thought. “I….well….I did some reading on...holidays and stuff when we went to the library for cookbooks,” he shifted again,” And...There’s this one where you spend it with a special someone and just….do romancey stuff?,” he sunk into the neck of his red turtleneck a bit as his eyes narrowed at the tiny gasp. Making the scar over his left eye scrunch a bit. “I-it’s so sappy and dumb but...I kind of want to try it with...someone I care about…” He grumbled, practically feeling the excited buzzing of the skeleton across from his through the table.

“Feeeeeeelllllllll!”  
“What?!,” his skull was completely red,” It’s a dumb thing we don’t celebrate in Underfell that isn’t violent and I just want to try it,” he flustered, grumbling at the excited flail from his friend.  
He barely had time to react as Swap launched over the table and hugged him, crying out in happiness,” YOU WANNA HAVE A VALENTINE!” The blue clad skeleton screamed, his feet kicking out over the table.  
Which made the skeleton seem even smaller.

“What’s going on in here bro? Everything ok?,” a lazy and neutral voice said from the doorway.  
Fell froze and trembled slightly at the sight of the alternate version of his brother.  
The orange hoodie wearing skeleton was leaning against the frame with a tired expression, a cigarette resting in between his teeth.  
“PAAAAPPYYYYYY!,” Swap cheered and stood up quickly, his strength pulling a started Fell up with him. “FELL WANTS A VALENTINE!”  
The tall skeleton snorted softly,” Oh yeah?” If Fell could, he would’ve melted in his hoodie and just remain there for all eternity.  
“Neat.”  
The lazy expression rested on Fell, sending warning bells off in his head.  
“Who’s it?” Swap paused,” Huh?”  
Papyrus seemed to smirk at Fell,” Who’s his valentine?”

A gasp tore from Swap’s mouth as he accidently let Fell flop onto the table. “OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I?! I DIDN’T LET YOU FINISH!”  
Fell felt something pang in his chest at the word “friend”.  
On the table, he grunted when Swap flopped down to make eye contact again. “Who is it Fell?!,” he smiled, eyes sparkling in excitement for his friend.

“U-um….,” his skull turned a soft red, he could almost feel the smug satisfaction coming from the tall and lazy skeleton behind him.  
“H-he’s pretty cool and sweet…,” he murmured, Swap scooting a bit closer,” HE IS?! OHMYGOODNESS!”  
“Y-yep. Totally the coolest skeleton around…”  
“He your brother?,” Papyrus smirked, Fell flinching and turning around in an angry flush. “WHAT?!” He flustered.  
Swap seemed to still at that.  
“Well….Is it?,” Papyrus smirked, Fell growling at the look of satisfaction.

“NO!” Fell snarled angrily,” BOSS MAYBE SUPER COOL AND AWESOME BUT HE’S NOT THE ONE I’M TALKING ABOUT!”  
Swap and Papyrus seemed to share an awkward glance and shifted. “Well what other skeletons are there?,” Papyrus asked innocently,” I mean, there’s Classic, but he’s a cinnamon roll,” he rested a hand to his chest,” Do you want to break the cinnamon roll?”  
“NO! IT’S NOT A PAPYRUS!”  
Fell froze and covered his mouth, flushing madly at the small grin on the Underswap Papyrus’ face.  
“It’s not?” Papyrus smiled a bit more,” Then who?” His chuckled,” Sans?,” he asked, referring to Classic’s brother.

Fell turned an impossible shade of red,” NO!,” he roared, hating the fact the other seemed to enjoy this too much.  
“Well~,” Papyrus smiled faintly, hand going up to move his cigarette. “There’s Scien-”  
“Papyrus that’s enough.,” Swap said, his tone unusually firm and icy.  
The tall skeleton shrugged,” What? Just curious.”

Fell growled as he scooted off the table, fury making his bone ache. “Forget it. I’m going home,” he gumbled. “Fell no!,” Swap scooted off,” Ignore Papy, he’s just being a booty!”  
“No!” he spun quickly, unaware magic was pricking at his sockets. “I...I’m gonna be late and Boss’ll be mad,” he grumbled before turning quickly and disappearing with a “pop”.

“....PAPY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Swap turned, his light blues angry, though something seemed hopeful in his soul about his brother.  
Papyrus shrugged,” He’s fun to mess with.” he exhaled smoke,” Besides, narrowed down who he liked.” He winked subtly.  
Swap felt that hope sink quickly.  
“He’s all huffy about it, so that means, it’s probably someone super close to him.” He pulled out a bottle of honey from his pocket, quietly peeling off the plastic guard on the top. “He’ll be back when he calms down. Trust me bro.”  
He smiled when the bottle opened with a pop, walking away while taking a sip.

Swap blinked, only faintly aware of the smell of burning meat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awkwardly, Fell stared at the back of his younger brother. Who was aggressively making lasagna. Trembling only slightly, he coughed,” Um...B-boss?”  
“What is it worm?”  
Fell swallowed, his skull turning red,” Can...Can I borrow your dating manual?”  
He tensed at how the taller edgelord seemed to pause, his skull slowly turning as his scarred features settled on the smaller skeleton.  
“....What did you say?”  
Fell felt sweat begin to collect on his skull. “U-um….C-can I borrow your-”  
“I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID YOU SIMPLETON!” Fell flinched as his brother fully turned,” Why would you need my manual?!,” he smirked,” Trying to reach my level of seduction?”

Fell felt his face heat up and burn. “I...wanna know...how to….,” he coughed.  
“SPIT IT OUT WEAKLING!”  
“HowdoIasksomeoneoutwithoutmessingitup?”  
The skeletons seemed to freeze, Boss’s scarf fluttering menacingly in a nonexistent breeze.  
“Are….you ask me for...dating techniques?” The taller asked lowly.  
“U-uh-” He yelped when he was picked up quickly.  
“NYAHAHAHAHA! ABOUT TIME YOU CAME TO ME FOR PROPER ASSISTANCE ON SOMETHING YOU LACK IN!,” the taller cackled all too happily, holding his older brother beneath his armpit like a ball.

“FIRST! WE NEED STRATEGY!” Boss said lowly, a glint in his eye as he walked over to the stairs. “Who is the one you wish to woo brother?”  
Fell was caught off guard by the rarely used term. “U-uh, well, he’s super cool and nice and fun to be around-”  
“Ugh, it isn’t that lazy version of me is it?” Boss paused on the outside of his door. “NO! FUCK NO!” Fell flushed angrily,” Oh good, you two together would mean nothing got done,” the taller rolled his eye sockets. “Who is it then?” He opened his door and walked into the piratey and edgy room.  
“............s………..mm….,” Fell shrunk into his hood.  
Boss paused,”.....Ohmygods.” He grinned,” REALLY?! HIM?!,” he cackled, Fell shrinking a bit,” Well,” Boss said thoughtfully,” I can see it….You may woo him as such.”  
“Gee, thanks for the permission boss.” Fell said sarcastically.

Boss simply cackled all too happily,” Now then, I know exactly how to do this! I’ve been planning for this for weeks!”  
“I- wait what?”  
“HUSH YOU FOOL, I CAN SILENTLY SHIP WHO I WISH!,” His socket flared in red magic as he set his older brother down on his bed.  
“Now then,” Boss grinned.  
“TAKE OFF YOUR JACKET.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh, boss I look dumb!,” fell grumbled as he crossed his arms. His red sweater clean and his black and gold track shorts traded out for a pair of black jeans. He even smelled clean, even though his brother practically dunked him in the bathtub with a hazmat suit despite his protests he could do it himself. “YOU’LL MISS KEY COMPONENTS THAT WILL RUIN YOUR CHANCES!” He told him after the first five minutes of thrashing.

“You look classy and refined….surprisingly,” Boss retorted, making Fell whine and grumble at the small and microscopic fixes he kept doing to his person. “Be glad I let you keep your sweater for this,” he growled, making his brother stiffen and give into the last minute pamperings.  
“Now then. To spot our target of interest!,” Boss quietly looked through a pair of binoculars to a house from the bushes. “B-boss this isn’t a life and death mission!”  
“IT IS SO!,” Boss said offendedly,” The life and death of your love life!,” he cackled, Fell groaning and silently wishing he just went to ask his Classica self for pointers.

“Now hush and figure out what you wish to say into that echo flower damn it!” Boss grumbled, looking back through the binoculars.  
“....echo flower damn it.”  
“Snip the stem when you’re finished.”  
“.........when you’re finished.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uh….hey bro?,” Papyrus asked over his shoulder. “Yeah Papy?,” Swap looked up from his puzzle book. “You doing surprise sneak training with Edge today?” He asked.  
“No! Papy that’s Thursdays!,” Swap giggled.  
That made Papyrus raise a brow,” ...Then why’s he in a bush cackling?”  
“What?” Swap set down his book and walked over to the window and stood on his tip toes.

Sure enough, there was Edge cackling evilly and gesturing to a smaller bush.  
“Um...I’m not sure! Let’s go ask!,” Swap settled back down and went to walk before his brother placed an arm on his shoulder,” No, wait, I wanna see what he does,” Papyrus snickered softly. Finding the edgelord completely ridiculous.

“Papy!”  
“Bro.”  
Swap sighed,” Fiiiiiiine, we can watch him through the window.,” he pouted, standing on his tiptoes again. “Where’d he go?!” He squeaked. Papyrus merely grinned,” You’ll see. Ohhhh this is gonna be goooood,” he snickered, a loud pounding coming to their front door.

“BOSS NO I CHANGED MY MIND!”  
“TOO LATE. YOUR FATE IS SEALED!,” Boss cackled behind the door.  
“Oh, I’ll get it!,” Swap hopped down and walked over to the door. His tiny socked feet making no sound as he opened the door. Revealing a smirking Edge and flustered looking Fell beneath his arm.  
“Hi Eeeeeeeedge!,” he beamed.  
“Hello small berry.” Boss grinned, his grip tightening on his squirming brother.  
“My brother has something to ask of you.”  
The innocent looking blues blinked,” Oh?”  
He looked to the flustered skeleton. “ What is it Fell?”

Boss gleeful set Fell on his sneakered feet, a blood red and serrated echo flower in his hand as he began to sweat nervously.  
“Go on welp, WOO HIM!,” Boss smirked, fell flinching,” BOSS,” he said through gritted teeth.  
“Woo me?” Swap tilted his head.  
“Woo him?,” Papyrus asked, smirking a bit too much at the situation.

Fell’s skull turned a dark red, his jaw working for a moment,” MMMMMMMMM.”  
“Use your words brother,” Boss reassuringly pushed him a bit more forward.  
“U-um…..” He shakily held out the echo flower. “TAKEIT.TAKEITOHMYGODS,” he said quickly.  
Blinking, Swap took the edgy flower, unaware of the excited look on Boss’ face.  
“.........You’re my star, you’re so out of this world, wanna spend the day with me?” A nervous voice played back on the flower.

“SANS I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!,” Boss pressed his sharp red gloves to his scarred face,” YOU ATTEMPTED TO WOO HIM WITH A PUN!?! A PUN?!?!”  
Papyrus was leaned over trying so hard not to laugh at the pun, snorting softly,” Ohmygodsthisisamazing.” He whispered.

Fell turned an impossible shade of red, sinking into his sweater. He wasn’t aware that Swap’s eyelights disappeared and his face was a bright cerulean blue.  
“I-I’m sorry- I-,” he stuttered, magic beginning to prick at his eye sockets from pure humiliation.  
“You really mean that?,” Swap asked, his tone soft.

Flinching, Fell looked up, his soul racing at the shy sight of Swap, holding his echo flower close and his cheekbones a warm baby blue.  
“Y-yeah….,” Fell mumbled, rubbing his arm out of habit.  
He panicked when he saw Swap tremble,” S-swap I-”  
“I’M YOUR VALENTINE?!,” Fell was startled at the incredibly happy expression. With a happy sound the smaller lunged at him, pulling him into a rib cracking hug. Even some how managing to pick him up and swing him.  
“THIS IS THE GREATEST!,” Swap set him down, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
“I- r-really?”  
“YES!” Swap beamed before he gasped,” LET ME GO GET MY COOL CLOTHES ON AND WE CAN GO!”  
He rushed towards the stairs in excitement.

“W-wait now?!,” Fell stuttered,” YES! THERE’S ONLY A FEW HOURS OF VALENTINE'S LEFT! SO WE MUST MAKE HASTE!,” the small energetic skeleton “mweh hehed” and giggled all the way up the stairs.

Fell was at a loss, his soul hammering in his rib cage as he felt a smile form against his usually sullen features.  
“...Oh my gods that worked?,” Boss murmured before he sputtered,” I mean- OF COURSE IT WORKED! MASTER DATING ADVICE FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!,” he cackled, wind wiping his scarf dramatically.  
“GO ME!”

Papyrus rolled his eyes sockets,” Look Fell, feel free to hang out and date my bro all you want, but upset or hurt him and it ain’t ended well for you,” his eye flickered orange before settling in the lazy expression. “Have fun ok? Don’t stay out too late,” he grinned.  
Fell seemed at a further loss. He was….ok with it?....In a way?  
“A-alright…” He murmured.

“I’M READY!,” Swap rushed down the stairs, pulling his boots on as he wore a shirt that said “COOL DUDE” on it with a pair of shorts that looked more like pants.

Fell flushed at the sight of the blue scarf hiding his mouth as he turned a light blue.  
“Alright, let’s go,” he beamed, unaware of the look Swap shot to his Papyrus. Papyrus shrugged and smiled. “No doing dirty things now. That’s for the third date.” he smirked, Swap turning blue from multiple things. “PAPY!,” he flushed, the taller skeleton laughing,” Scoot,” he waved them off, walking back to the couch content as a cat.

Swap seemed to pout at the lack of something, though Fell didn’t notice as he settled or tried to settle his soul down from racing.  
“We’ll see you guys later,” he said, grasping Swap’s hand shyly and teleporting them out.  
“....SHIT. He was my ride,” Boss murmured, looking around.  
“You’re welcome to stay and chill with me,” Papyrus grinned from the couch.  
“Ugh, so long as it’s nothing lazy and unproductive,” Boss grumbled as he marched over to the couch to rest until his brother returned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fell smiled softly at the gentle gasps coming from his date.  
Luckily, Outer him owed him a favor, and he managed to get a clear view of the stars without worrying about people interrupting them.  
Dinner had been great, since Pluto, the Outertale Papyrus, actually made the food they had.  
Given, it was sandwiches since they couldn’t eat hot things due to Pluto’s burning habit, but it was nice all the same.

And it was beneath the stars the whole time.

“Do you think the stars in our worlds are like that?,” Swap asked softly, his hand finding Fell’s and giving it a squeeze.  
Fell smiled faintly. “Nah, they’re probably either super edgy or super cute.,” he said with a shrug, flushing at the small giggle.  
“...I had fun tonight,” Swap said softly, resting his head on Fell’s shoulder with a soft blue flush.  
“Me too.,” Fell smiled warmly.  
“...,” Swap shifted a bit,” Can...can we do this again?,” he asked, sounding quiet.  
Fell thought he was falling asleep but it seemed more nervous then relaxed. “Sure...If you want.,” he flushed,” I’d...really like that...to do this again.”

Fell moved his head, clicking his teeth nervously to the side of Swap’s head,” Happy Valentine’s Day, Swap,” he murmured.  
Swap smiled, his cerulean tinted cheeks burning a bit brighter as he clicked his own teeth against Fell’s,” Happy Valentine’s Day, Fell.”

The two fell asleep beneath the stars shortly after.


End file.
